


Jack Alpine (WIP)

by AutobotHuntsman36969



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Demons, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHuntsman36969/pseuds/AutobotHuntsman36969
Kudos: 1





	Jack Alpine (WIP)

a Young Hellhound, Jack's Father arrived to Earth from Hell with his Mother in 1577 to the British Mainland, Wanting to explore everything to do with it. Especially humans in their Natural Habitat. but cursed with a Deadly Power when they changed forms which prohibited them from studying them lest they prove Lethal to their quarry. They became a Legend and the title was one they both shared through the years as they lived in a Wolves Den with The Pack. They both travelled with each other over the many years and never stayed in a place they could be found to be forgotten easily, which they were very successful at. His Mother gave birth to their triplets in 1900 on a Boat from a holiday in Italy back to Great Britain one after the other

Jack was born with his Brother and Sister Vin and Sherrie respectively. He was encouraged to mingle and learn about Humans what his parents couldn't because of their Accursed Ability as at first it didn't seem like any of them had inherited it, Unfortunately it turned out he did. He didn't let that stop him though and he regular joined the pack when they went out hunting and they almost always got the Kill. Soon after however it was during one of these trips he was hogtied and captured by a couple of "Talent Scouts" for a Circus. They ended up taking him to a Big Top Near London at the start of 1918 and Made him go through Gruel, Inhumane Torture and Degradation everyday for the entertainment of Hundreds for the next two years, Seperating him from his family. During this time he learnt how to turn into his more Human like form and to read and Talk, He Begged for his freedom to no end but it was only ignored and used to try and Break him. They had no luck and there came a day where he'd had enough. He used all his strength and anger to break free and crash a show one night near the end of 1919. Causing Chaos and Bedlam and a Stampeding and Panicked Crowd although only the Ringleader and Owner of the Circus died at his hands, A Quite Brutal Death it was too. He ran and fled into the city where he disappeared. The Kindly Librarian and Her Assistants took him in and that's where he stayed for a two years. Becoming good freinds with his Saviours and Learning to Appreciate Human food as opposed to fresh and raw Venison.

Then came what would go on to be called the Prohibition Era in the United States. Come 1920 things were getting better and better for Jack. People generally, But Not Usually, were accepting him, He Learnt how to play the Saxophone reasonably well and gotten into a Mid profile band, and he'd managed to get a Paying Job at the Library where he lived up to and beyond when the Sweet Old Librarian Passed and they need someone to take her place which he did for a time. Until a day came that changed the course of his life, A Pair of Irish Mafia Thugs found him Drinking away the little money he'd in a bar in throughs of Grief now the Dear Librarian who he'd cultivated a close friendship with in the little time they had together wasn't in his life anymore. They revealed themselves as two of his bandmates who he knew to be mysterious and that the band itself was connected to the Mob and almost completely made up of it's members, He Joined hoping to find somewhere he felt he really belonged and He Proved to be a Great Asset to them and was sent over to Chicago, Illinois USA the Following year to help with their Operations there though he never found that feeling of belonging until much later in his life. 


End file.
